


thursday evening blues

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluffy Smut, Multi, PWP, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: Akira thinks it's all about balance, in the end.The balance of happiness, pleasure, duty, and a healthy appetite for carnal desires, that is.





	thursday evening blues

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! i love the poly kids and i'm dying. OTL
> 
> **very _slight_ spoilers for nov in the game, so i would skip the part from "Morgana likes to join him..." to "...confidant long passed," if you haven't finished it! otherwise, read at your own risk!**
> 
> this is a mess and unbeta'd as well. enjoy! ♥
> 
> (edit: for some reason ao3 posted a version of this a couple days ago. which had all of ONE sentence. to that rad pal who read it and enjoyed it anywho, i love you. :') ♥♥♥)

What Ryuji lacks in book-smarts, he more than makes up for in physical aptitude and adaptation to his surroundings.

Akira's hand is curled around the base of his neck, nails slipping on sweat-slick skin. Ryuji is honestly a bit lost for air, what with long, calloused hands bracing his legs and toying with his ass, and well-manicured fingers running over his lips. Ann is an eager participant in this whole endeavor, letting Ryuji explore with loud words of either praise or admonishment. The pace is so punishing that both Ann and Ryuji can hardly keep from whining loudly. The two of them are rowdy on good days with nothing else going on, and it pleases Akira to see that being intimate hasn't changed this mannerism.

They're all older. Wiser. Less inclined to care about their foul reputations. Sure that the block where Leblanc is located is empty, because Akira has told them a hundred times to be as loud as they like - the shop is all his now, and Sojiro never comes by after ten p.m.

"I'm gonna blow my load if you two keep teasin' me," Ryuji murmurs, hips appropriately slipping in time with the words, squirming so that Akira's fingers slip inside of him fully for a moment, groaning in pleasure. "I swear to fuck,  _please_ , I'm losing my mind."

"Sorry," Ann flushes hotly, turning on her side when Ryuji fingers her sweet spot as well. "I'm pretty close too, Akira. What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you two want," he answers quickly, leaning back so that they all have space to breathe.

Ann and Ryuji share a look before they help Akira out of his underwear, whistling at his unabashedly wide pupils and strained erection. The blonde man pulls Akira into his lap and gives him a few tugs, chuckling when the brunette closes his eyes and happily hums at the attention. "Let us take care of you this time, man. We've got this." Ann grabs the lube and condoms for them, waiting patiently as Ryuji prepares Akira.

He still squirms in place every time, his usually flat expression and sly eyes falling away. Like this, he's vulnerable, restless, and so, so lovely, with his long lashes and hair messier than usual, splaying around his face at curled angles. Ryuji grins as Akira inhales sharply, hefting him up in a movement that takes his lover by surprise. "I say this all the time, but you need to eat more. You hardly weigh a damn thing."

"I like being picked up," Akira confesses quietly. "Although that's not why I don't eat much...I just don't have an appetite."

"Except when it comes to sex," Ann adds, waiting for the boys to get settled before she puts a condom on Akira, slicks him up a bit, and sits on his lap, laughing when both of the men underneath her hiss. "He's  _always_ happy and eager to have some of that."

He loops his arms around Ann, waiting for Ryuji to give the signal so that they can all move. This position is hell, and it's hot as fuck, and they still don't care, moaning and kissing and laughing wetly through the mess. "It's just nice, you know, to have private time like this. I don't get see everyone often enough these days."

There is a lull in the action at that, even though they're all still connected - it's a bit bad on their parts. Ann knows that modeling has taken her all over the globe, and Ryuji's construction job is taxing on his energy level. Akira is always around Leblanc, helping people with their problems, meeting up with his friends as often as he can, doing this sort of thing whenever any of them can manage to join him, but it doesn't make the guilt that the blondes carry feel any lighter.

"It's alright, guys," Akira murmurs softly, running one hand through Ann's hair, and taking's Ryuji's palm in his own with the other, "Whenever we  _can_ meet, I'm happy. Whenever you guys are willing to be here, beside me, I'm happy."

Ann's blue eyes get teary and she angles her hips so that Akira can't help but yelp. "Cheeky asshole. Who gave you the right to be so cute, huh?"

They awkwardly shift to their sides in order to rut more quickly, pulling out to come before anything disastrous can happen. Once they start catching their breaths, cuddling and cleaning the bed up a bit, they just chat into the morning hours.

"We'll try to make it back sooner next time," Ryuji promises, throwing one arm over Akira's side while Ann moves so that she's lying across them, bare breasts a bit cold without a shirt or a proper blanket to cover them. "Wouldn't want to leave you lonely."

"That's right," Ann follows up, toying with Akira's hair and rubbing their legs together with a glare. "Don't hesitate to call us, either. We'd make it over here if you needed us in a heartbeat, you know that."

Akira smiles and closes his eyes. "Yeah. I know. Thanks, guys."

They fall asleep in a tangle of limbs and Akira's lips stay quirked up until Morgana returns, knocking the breath out of him and snorting at Akira's companions being splayed out in the nude.

//

Yusuke is expressive in more ways than one. With long lashes and a lyricism for all things related to the beauty of life, it's amusing to see his dark eyes struggle to stay open, his mouth wide and searching for words he can't find. His fists are curled in the sheets, and the magnificent arch of his spine makes Akira hum, holding onto his partner by the hips and kissing his shoulder blades fondly.

"Don't overthink it," Akira murmurs. It's a warning he's had to give his financially struggling friend many a time, regardless of the issue that Yusuke has come to him for, but exceptionally so in the bedroom. "Just say whatever you want, like always."

"I want to draw," Yusuke obeys quickly, moaning and keening as Akira's fingers dig in more deeply and he hits Yusuke's prostate. For a few minutes, all he can get out is Akira's name, but when Akira wraps a fist around his dick, he continues, "Human desire...the look on your face as you enjoy the pleasure of my body...I want to capture those kinds of things to the best of my ability."

"That's a little embarrassing," Akira chuckles as Yusuke bites on the pillow and adjusts his ass a bit, eyes rolling as he starts to come. "I don't think pictures of me fucking you would be welcome in high art exhibitions, Yusuke."

Yusuke laughs openly. "Certainly not, but the heart wants what it wants." He's a moment away from launching into another artistic tirade when the door creaks open, and both of them freeze in place.

Akira stalls behind Yusuke and breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes that the intruder is just Futaba. She's seen them like this before - hell; has been  _with_ them when they're having sex before, so even though the mood is lost for a time, it's not hard to settle back into pace.

"Sad that my turn came before yours?" Yusuke is awfully smug, for someone who's halfway towards blissed out and has been getting fucked raw for ten minutes straight. "Well too bad."

Futaba scoffs, kicking off her boots and curling up on the couch, carefully peeling off layers of clothing. Akira jerks himself back to full-mast with a sly smile as Yusuke turns over on the mattress. "Yeah, yeah. You can keep rubbing it in my face that I'm late." She holds up a palm in Akira's direction as she undoes her low ponytail, and the fluffy-haired man pauses eagerly. "Just say you missed me and I'll make your punishment less severe, Inari."

Yusuke and Akira both know a challenge when they hear one. The artist scoffs anyways, rising to it easily. He sits up on his knees and folds his arms over his chest. "You couldn't do anything terrible enough to me to be considered a punishment on the best of days, foolish woman."

She digs in her bag for a toy and Akira helpfully steps away from the mattress to give her rubbing alcohol, paper towels, and lube. Yusuke haughtily closes his eyes and rambles about doing things  _aesthetically_ , and the other two adults in the room just let him go on and on.

He's only talking to cover up his excitement at being together with them, doing this.

It's been ages, after all.

Futaba wouldn't want Yusuke to get rusty.

"Inari," she starts with a click of her tongue, moving to berate him properly once the strap on is notched around her waist, "Did you make a mess on Akira? Did you come before he did, like always?"

Yusuke doesn't flush in embarrassment - he's way too oblivious and proud for that. Instead, his nostrils flair out and he says, "So what? There's still plenty of hours in the evening. Our fine leader doesn't mind, does he now?"

They both turn to Akira, who laughs behind a hand, eyes merrily glinting in the low light of the attic. "It's fine, Yusuke. I want to take care of myself while the two of you are doing your thing. I'd like that."

"If you say so," Futaba viciously crooks her fingers, snickering at how easily Yusuke is spread open from their earlier romp. "C'mon. Since he asked so nicely, let's give him a show."

Futaba spreads Yusuke's legs uncomfortably apart, bracing his knees up high and leaning her weight on his chest so that the both of them can barely breathe. Once she's fully inside of Yusuke, she turns to Akira with warm cheeks and says, "This good?"

He nods happily, putting pressure on the head of his dick and moving his hand in time with their breathy quips and snapping movements. The pace is probably brutal for Yusuke, but he's resilient if nothing else, and Futaba, for all of her low stamina and lack of regular exercise, works him to the limits. Akira studies their mouths and listens to them until his skin feels set to burn right off of him, coming when they smile in his direction and sheepishly waiting for them to follow suit.

He helps them get cleaned up, squeezing them in tight hugs and playing peacemaker when they start to get to rowdy.

Futaba's about ready to doze off when Akira, snuggled between the two of them, embarrassingly gets hard yet again. She guffaws loudly and Yusuke even huffs through his nose. With a delicate hand around him, she breathes right into Akira's ear and says, "So, hot stuff, that wasn't enough for you?"

"I think it would be lovely to watch you come undone under our hands," Yusuke adds, and he moans when they start to kiss him from both sides, oversensitive and sweaty from being trapped in their arms.

//

Morgana likes to join him on long walks around the town, mostly so that Akira doesn't spend  _too_ much time caught up in his head. For whatever reason, when he doesn't have any appointments - no one to see, no real work to do for the café, no messages to answer on his phone, there are just too many things that make Akira think of Akechi.

Iwai always gives him the time of day when Akira looks truly pitiful and mopey, petting his cat and speaking in low tones. When he speaks to some of his acquaintances on these days, they know better than to probe. He's mourning, even though it's been almost ten years since the rise and fall of the phantom thieves.

Still. They'd maintained a basic principle of _no man left behind_ , except the man, or the boy, really, that had left  _himself_  behind. It's really a shame. Akechi could have been so much more. He could have changed for the better, lived to see this world bloom, and help others in a truly impactful way. He would have been smart enough and savvy enough to put all the other politicians they currently have in office to shame.

"You miss him." Morgana says, shaking Akira out of his reverie as his fishing pole bobs in the water at the center. "It's okay to admit that. You'll probably always feel that way. You might have had your issues, but you two were always more alike than anyone would ever really know."

A major part of his life has been gone for ten years. Such a shame. In another world, Akechi could have been one of his circle, someone he'd loved and protected and allowed in his bed.

Now, all Akira can do is send his prayers up to the sky and feel like he's lost something in the shape of a confidant long passed.

//

He likes it when Makoto and Haru come over, because both of them like to drag things out and take their time. At first, they'd both been so horribly nervous and embarrassed to do  _anything_ that they'd asked for directions and fumbled with the toys.

Now, Akira has his arms banded together with a piece of cloth, Haru is weighing him down and toying with a vibrator for him, and Makoto has massage oil for his back, taking pleasure in feeling all of his ribs and the knobs of his spine while Haru slowly cranks up the power of the toy and watches the man drool, laughing as they murmur the best ways to take care of Akira and share their time.

Haru lowers herself so that she's at eye-level with the curve of Akira's cock and smiles. "Eager?"

"More than a little," he cheekily admits. Makoto runs a hand down his neck, tugging lightly on his hair and leaving hickeys on his skin. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Makoto rolls her eyes and pulls away from Akira's backside to lay over Haru, momentarily fondling her breasts before asking for permission to scissor her open. Haru gives the okay in time with turning up the dial on the toy and opening her mouth take Akira in. The flurry of movements makes Akira jerk and apologize, but neither woman minds - he's bracing himself with bonded limbs and the two of them have the power to adjust and change everything in moments. Nevertheless, it's thrilling, being able to let all the barriers down and enjoy themselves.

Haru smirks when she turns it off and Akira whines, a moment from release and a hazy onlooker in Haru's squirming show now. Makoto snaps her wrist and Haru coos, panting when the dark-haired woman smirks and flashes a v with sticky fingers. When she notices Akira's leer, she says, "Want a taste?"

He's not sure what the  _correct_ response is, but he nods eagerly, and Haru rewards him by turning the vibrator back on at a low hum. The texture of Makoto's fingers and the touch of Haru's worn hands on his lower half makes him give in easily, and his two partners of the night help him get cleaned up before he falls asleep with bruises, exhausted from their exercises.

"Until next time," Makoto and Haru promise, kissing him softly on the brow and lying down with heavy eyelids.

//

"One of these days you're going to get shot, you know," Sojiro promises, helping tidy the tables at Leblanc.

Akira leans back against the bar with a smirk. "Why's that? It's all in good fun, and we take care of each other. Nobody's getting hurt by it."

The man who might as well be his father rolls his eyes. "Playboy."

"So you've said."

When his phone buzzes at night, Morgana clears out with a look that tells Akira to mind his manners and take care of himself, and to make sure whoever he has over is decent in twelve hours when he comes home.

Akira waits upstairs impatiently, thankful that his whole friend group has remained so easy to get ahold of, and ever more eager that they all seem to have just as much fun doing this as he does.

It keeps life from getting dull.


End file.
